Sarah (Virtua Fighter)
How Sarah joined the Tourney During the Fourth World Fighting Tournament, it was revealed that J6 had sinister motives for Sarah and she was in great danger. Vanessa offered to protect her and infiltrate the organization when suddenly, in the middle of the tournament, Vanessa disappeared. When Sarah finds out that her brother, Jacky, aims to destroy the criminal organization and has been secretly training for the Fifth World Fighting Tournament, she decides to enter in the hopes she can surpass him and bring peace to her past. Sarah doesn't realize that her efforts play neatly into J6's hands and put her in more danger than ever before. Disqualified from the Fifth World Fighting Tournament for attempting to snoop around J6 facilities, Sarah Bryant finds herself on the run again. Not only that, she also learned a graffiti spraying gang called the GGs were getting evidence that could indict J6. One of which being Slate. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has her knee raised with her hands behind her back. After the announcer calls her name Sarah does a kick to the front, then two side kicks, then a wheel kick as the camera zooms then says "I'm no pushover sweetie." Special Moves Quick Knee Straight (Neutral) Sarah raises her knee hard and punches her opponent straight. Sharpsword Combo (Side) Sarah swings her left leg right then left aas if it were a sword. Rising Knee (Up) Sarah crouches then jumps into the air knee kicking. Dragon Smash Cannon (Down) Sarah crouches then rises up, kicking her opponent sky high. Dragon Knee (Hyper Smash) Sarah lightly crouches, then jumps into the air knee kicking six times. Knee Breaker (Final Smash) Sarah does a hard low kick. If she hits, she follows by doing thirteen kicks, then does a knee kick, then a jumping knee kick, then a somersault, knocking her opponent away. Victory Animations #Sarah does a heel drop, then two spin kicks, then brushes her hair saying "Even good guys blow it, hmph!" #Sarah kicks up two times, then steps back and swings her right arm saying "You'll never be a match for me." #Sarah brushes dust off her legs, then turns and points her left hand at the camera then says "Try again in a few years." On-Screen Appearance Sarah vaults to her point and says "Let's see how many seconds you'll last. Are you ready for this?" Trivia *Sarah's rival is the long-jacketed member of the GGs, Slate. *Sarah Bryant shares her English voice actress with Zafina, Young Nina and Christie Montiero. *Sarah Bryant shares her Japanese voice actress with the third lower member of the Bob-omb Squad, Cloyster, Gohma and Ms. Jewel. *Sarah Bryant shares her French voice actress with Genis Sage, Eve, Kangaskhan, Judy Hopps, Aeris Gainsbourough and Kasumi Todoh. *Sarah Bryant shares her German voice actress with Scizor, Allison Whittington, Cure Egret, Coraline, Captain Annie, Penny X2 and Sonya Blade. *Sarah Bryant shares her Arabic voice actress with Miyuki Kobayakawa, Bisca Connell, Hiyori Sarugaki, Yoshimoto Imagawa Ni and Tifa Lockheart. *Sarah Bryant shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Rogue, Kir, Corrin C and Sorceress. Category:Virtua Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters